On A Valentine's Day
by Kaito Lune
Summary: TAKUMI SONGFIC ONESHOT. Just a one-shot made out of boredom.


**A/N: I was bored when I wrote this. Everyone remember "Man Who Can't Be Moved"? A lot of people said that it made them tear up. Well, that one wasn't meant to be a tear jerker but this one is going to be. A new Takumi song fic! This time, it's based on a sad song called "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park. It'd be a good idea to listen to this song as you read it so go to Youtube and look up the song or play the CD/MP3 with song on repeat. While writing this, I nearly teared up. I love this song a lot. Anyway, Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song used in this.**

**On A Valentine's Day**

**A Takumi One-shot**

_My insides all turn to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

For Zoe, it had been quick and painless. Death had come quickly but I couldn't believe she was gone. I collapsed and touched her face. It was ice cold. My mind had yet to process what I was seeing. "Zoe," I whispered. "Please wake up."

No response.

I took her hand in my still gloved one. "Zoe," I said between sobs. I bent my head low over her body.

_  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

I didn't notice as the door behind me opened up or the scream of Zoe's mother and the dialing of numbers. I still didn't notice that she was kneeling next to me sobbing. The world seemed to on around me and I didn't notice. My insides became empty and silent tears rolled down my eyes. My Zoe Orimoto was taken from the world, leaving me, Takuya Kanbara, alone.__

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

The ambulances came tried to bring her back, but it was all in vain. She had been dead too long. "We're sorry for your loss," apologized a technician. "We're sorry."

I slumped against the wall, clutching the box of chocolates and diamond necklace I had gotten her as an early present. I couldn't be with her the weekend of so I had decided to bring these to her early so I wouldn't hold it off until later.__

I used to be my own protection, but not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night

The next week was a Saturday. I sat numbly next to Zoe's parents and our friends from our journey. Each of us gave a speech for our deceased friend. After that was done, we went up to the body to pay our final respects to her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, like the world would never harm her again. I nearly burst into tears. __

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  


I'd never wipe away her tears, hold her in my arms, or even argue with her about what color the walls would be. I'd never put the ring around her fingers or hold her first child in my arms. It had all been swept away by the dark winds of fate.

"_Do you have to be at the soccer tournament?" Zoe asked._

_Takuya nodded. "Yep! Come watch us kick butt!" He grinned proudly. "We'll take home the cup and championship name!"_

_Zoe looked down sadly. "I can't," she replied. "I'm too sick, remember? If I could, I would come. Can't they win without you? Next weekend if Valentine's Day."_

_Takuya shook his head. "Valentine's Day is just a holiday that comes around every year. This soccer tournament comes around once a year but we have to work to get to it and this year we made it! I can't let that go."_

_Zoe sighed. "Alright," she finally said. She looked up at Takuya. "Then promise me you'll come visit before you go and right after the championship." Takuya promised quickly. Before leaving her room, the two kissed._ When I walked out, I didn't know that'd be the last time I'd see her alive.

_  
So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone_

Now I was alone on a Valentine's Day. Now I knew what it felt like when I occasionally stood Zoe up at the resteraunt. Now I knew what Zoe was going to feel when I left her alone on Valentine's Day for the stupid soccer tournament. I now understood and I was too late.__

On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)

The coffin was in the ground and was about to be buried. Each of us took a flower and let it fall into her grave. I was one of the last. I looked down at the coffin and fingered the pink carnation in my hand, hoping my thoughts would go down with it and deliver a message: _I'm sorry. I should have stayed. I love you, Zoe. I'll see you in Heaven._

I dropped it into her grave. Everyone left for the morning party at Zoe's house but I refused to go. The six turned to five and it'd never bee the same. Like the pink carnation stood for, I'd remember her forever as my one and only. Good bye, Zoe. _I'll see you in Heaven._


End file.
